Lacrosse is an ancient game. In the prior art, lacrosse stick handles have customarily been made of wood, usually hickory, shaped by American and Canadian Indians with whom the game originated. Such handles, being rather roughly handcrafted, lack uniformity as to quality, strength, weight, and feel in the hands of a player. Probably more importantly the prior art handles are susceptible to failure by fracturing, leaving jagged ends with a resultant extreme danger of severe injury to players of a game so roughly played. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,702 to Hoult dated Nov. 14, 1972 proposes the use of a lacrosse stick handle comprising a composite of an outer plastic tube (illustrated as non-metallic) of octagonal cross section and an inner core of wood or aluminum.